cristi_jacobfandomcom-20200215-history
Millie
Millie is a female customer who made her first appearance in Biola's Thai Restaurant Biography Millie was often neglected by her parents as they found her to be a weak child and feared that her not being perfect would ruin their reputation as royal blood. Millie was often tutored by Frauzilla Longsteine, who was meant to make sure that Millie will grow up to be the child that she was meant to be and to help her. Frauzilla attempted to teach Millie how to toughen up and that her parents being abusive and neglective towards her was all for her own good, although Millie failed to believe as she didn't think she was weak in anyway. However when Millie was 13, she was wrongly accused of murdering senator Mathias, who was a famous war hero before becoming a senator. Millie's parents banished her from the tribe and marked her as a traitor to the vampire race, so Millie decided to see if the fire dragon tribe would accept her. Luckily Hotwings saw Millie in danger of being attacked by several guards and quickly rescued her and took her to Darren Wings where he willingly agreed to accept Millie as one of their own as he would do anything for his precious daughter. Darren alerted the Goddess Of Hope that she needed to protect Millie as well as Hotwings. After returning to the human realm to pack up her belongings to move out from her parent's home, Millie at first started staying at Torch's home but then decided to live with Hotwings, although she occasionally stayed with Ashley. When Millie and Hotwings turned 17 in biological years, they moved to a new mansion which is where they have been living in together ever since. In 2019 Millie was finally given a job as a model after years of trying to find a job suitable for her. She became a lot closer to her boyfriend Justin and also gained the trust of more people after assisting in stopping several serious incidents. While Millie is currently living a better life, she is aware that she will never be properly respected by the people of the streets until she phoned herself to be something, which is why she decided to sign up for Top Model Flipline and then later on sugar daughter and Runaway Stars, coming runner up in all of them. However, as long as Millie has the support from her closest friends then she will never give up the opportunities in life. Appearances Style A Info goes here. Style B Info goes here. Style C Info goes here. Other Outfits Info goes here. Relationships Positives 'Hotwings-' Millie and Hotwings have been the best of friends since they met each other primary school from the age of eight. They both had a lot in common, both being half-human, and also half of a mythical creature from another world. They also both favoured Halloween and hated Summer Luau. Despite being daughters of royal bloods who despised each other, that didn't stop Millie and Hotwings from being soulmates as they were clearly destined to be allies and Hotwings made it her mission to make sure that her parents allowed Millie into their tribe when she was banished from her own. Hotwings and Millie live in the same mansion together and will not let anyone harm the other. Hotwings is usually quite touchy on the subject if someone tries to take Millie away from her, such as in Millie Mara Fashion Rivals when Mara and Alex started hanging out with Millie more, leaving her behind. However, Millie has made a point of saying that she and Mara could never be true soulmates because they have their differences which affect each other. In Summer Vibes, it is suggested that Millie and Hotwings at one point were more than just close friends as Millie embraces Hotwings after reuniting with her after her near fatal death caused by Rocky earlier on. However, this relationship was developed more in Millie Mara Fashion Rivals. Throughout their adventures together, Millie and Hotwings have always remained loyal to each other and have always helped each other out and have never let the other person down. It's a friendship that can never break! A'shley-' Ashley was Millie's childhood lover. Back when Millie first knew Hotwings, she and Ashley had been dating and were madly in love. Millie's parents often tried to put a stop to this relationship like they did with most of the people Millie befriended, as they had already planned who they wanted her to marry and refused to accept her as lesbian. However, Millie and Ashley stayed together until they were 11 and then they decided that it would have to end until society knew how to accept who they were. However, Millie and Ashley stayed very close friends and still see each other lots, mainly at the casino in Starlight City, where they occasionally blossom a few moments together, although remembering that they both have lovers now so can't get too serious. Willow- Justin Torch Bella Goddess Of Hope Mara Negative Jane Pavelo Nightmare Woman Jarvis Li Wrinklebottom Flesh Fiona Scotswald Orders Info goes here. Gallery Millie.jpg|Original Millie and Justin.jpg|Millie and her boyfriend 69924736_475772896611727_5833589319192805376_n.jpg|Millie and her best friend Hotwings 70205492_2662377757107977_1723952696693620736_n.jpg|Millie cheerleading 53349976_336660687192391_2380876345572851712_n.jpg|Assignment 67137232_1330287803791778_8903024483674095616_n.jpg|Meeting her favourite author 67842155_746079999159866_8672200683350392832_n.png|Hotwings and Millie fanart 68649899_445146669406349_6890837695682052096_n.jpg|Millie being hot 69458442_2941930299214082_1811138896419880960_n.jpg|Mara and Millie switch clothes 70195978_457107571544698_7564361083922677760_n.jpg|Millie and Mara friendship braces 69241841_2901273709899883_8242460519299022848_n.jpg|Millie pretending to be Psycho 69399450_441898450001947_6066479720340389888_n.jpg|Witnessing the death of a friend 54525232_344221893102937_8808476452304453632_n.jpg|Millie and her childhood sweetheart Ashley 51895241_328016208056839_5648112728473075712_n.jpg|Photographing the love 52100172_328016254723501_5888320796115337216_n.jpg|Date 52333025_331116354413491_794407669443067904_n.jpg|Dining with Maisie and Mollie 24.jpg|Starlight Jubilee Fashion 27.jpg|Starlight Jubilee outfits 52.jpg|Millie dancing at concert 34.jpg|Millie bowling 56.jpg|Romantic Moment 55.jpg|Attacking Scotswald 61.jpg|Casino Scene 9.jpg|Looking at her unconscious sister 26.jpg|Scotswald threatening Millie 38.jpg|Fight 40.jpg|An epic Millie moment 69988457_433189203963990_1654938155704385536_n.jpg|Millie waking up 70167675_396413331065064_2522351138078982144_n.jpg|Millie helping bride 70296824_794901244276982_2504341438263721984_n.jpg|Hanging out scene 60778427_694769734290566_6291967152647831552_n.jpg|Playing beach ball 70821688_2433179906788998_6767044901281464320_n.jpg|Having an ice cream 70945220_1086023044933169_3365619540892319744_n.png|Millie Vyond (Go Animate) Capture.PNG 37.jpg|Millie's fear 10.jpg|Dressing up posh 31.jpg|Team Favourites 81.jpg|Christmas photo Trivia Info goes here. Category:Characters created by Jacob Category:Female Characters Category:2016 Characters